Mixed Company
by Calyr Mastra
Summary: After Harry cheats on Ginny with his quidditch team's chaser, she runs off and ends up with... Malfoy? Many surprises! Chapter Seven is up!
1. Come out Virginia, Don't make me wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Ginny or Ron or anyone else (well, Lisa/Laura is mine..). Nor do I own the Leaky Cauldron or anywhere else (yet.) They all belong to J.K. Rowling. :-D  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mixed Company  
  
Chapter One Eat, Drink and be Merry  
  
It had been nearly six months since they had really been together. Ginny had kissed him goodbye on June 1st as Harry left for his Quidditch tour. It was now November 27 and there she sat in a booth in the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron. The Quidditch tour was over for Christmas break, but Harry's team was having a little party before they left for the holiday.  
  
Ginny sat there sipping her mug of butterbeer as seven people in matching bright orange robes made there way into the pub. There were loud and cheering over their most recent victory. Ginny cringed at the amount of bright orange that covered her brother. _As if his hair wasn't bad enough._ Ginny sat quietly and watch the team celebrate for a while. Her eyes lingered over Harry. He hadn't told her about this party. He actually hadn't told her when the Quidditch tour would be over. It's almost as if he hadn't wanted her to know about it. Luckily, Ron had told her all about it, and hadn't asked questions when she told him not to mention it to Harry. Ron just assumed that she would be planning some sort of surprise for Harry.  
  
Ginny warily eyed a girl with long dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail. She was sitting too close to Harry for Ginny's comfort. Her name was Lucy or Lisa or something. She was one of the Chasers for the team. Was this why he neglected to tell her about the end of the tour? Maybe he thought he could steal away for a few days with Lucy/Lisa and come home and everything would be fine. Ginny sighed. She really hated confrontations. She stood up with the intention to leave. Ron noticed the movement and waved her over.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" he grinned. "Come on over." Ginny sighed but smiled none the less. She made her way over to her brother and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello Ron," she smiled. She glanced over at Harry. Her smile faltered, but came back brightly. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi," he smiled. Ginny noticed that Lucy/Lisa had backed off.  
  
"Got anything more to say than "Hi," dear?" Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I missed you, Gin," he whispered. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm not really sure where this is going. Please review!  
  
Always,  
  
Calyr 


	2. You Catholic Girls Start Much Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anyone else (well, Lisa/Laura is mine..). Or anything else in his world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. :-D  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mixed Company  
  
Chapter Two Cheaters Never Prosper  
  
"I missed you, Gin," he whispered. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I missed you, too." Ginny pulled back and smiled at Harry. "So, what are you doing after the party, Harry?"  
  
"Umm." Harry glanced around the Leaky Cauldron. Now what was he supposed to do? He had been planning to spend a couple days at Lucy's flat. Of course, that was before Ginny showed up. "Well, uh, come home of course, baby!" He smiled his charming smile at Ginny and wondered how he would explain this to Lucy.  
  
"But, Harry," the dark haired girl squealed, "I thought you were coming to my place!" Harry groaned inwardly. She was beautiful, sexy, a fabulous Quidditch player, and great in bed, but Lucy was a little.. well, dense. The team would often joke with her that she was really a blonde. Most jokes flew right over her head.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ginny asked nonchalantly. Ginny looked from Harry to Lucy/Lisa and back again.  
  
"Well, errmm. Ginny, you see.Lucy here, uhh." Harry stumbled. _So, her name is Lucy_ Ginny thought. Fortunately,(unfortunately for Harry) Lucy was right there to explain everything.  
  
"You see, Ginny," she smiled perkily, "what Harry is trying to say is he was going to spend a few nights at my flat!" She flipped her dark curls over her shoulder.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrow at Lucy. At first glance, she never would have figured her for an air head, but then again, looks weren't everything. What did Harry see in her, anyway? She probably didn't have a single intelligent comment to add to any conversation, unless it was about make-up or hair charms!  
  
"No, uhh," Harry started, "Well, you seee." He fumbled again. _Why me?_ he thought. _Because you just had to cheat on Ginny with a pretty face, didn't you?_ Harry sighed. He glanced at Ron, who was slowly turning very very red. "Now, Ron, it's, uhh, it's like this."  
  
"You know, Harry," Ron began, "it was difficult enough for me to accept it when you started dating my little sister," Ginny scowled.  
  
"Ron!" but he paid no attention.  
  
"But, I got used to you, you know. But this," Ron looked disgusted. "Harry, this is to much! I can't believe you would CHEAT on Ginny!" Harry looked at his best friend with nothing to say. He glanced around the pub. All the cheering had stopped. The whole team was staring at this scene. Even Lucy looked a little disgusted.  
  
"Harry!" she squealed. "You had a GIRLFRIEND!" She spat the words out and then looked up at Ginny. "Ohh, I had no idea, you have to realize." Ginny nodded. "Haarryyy," Lucy whined. She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "That was soo wrong!" She shook her head. "Well, don't think that you can sleep over at _my_ house anymore!" Lucy grabbed her things and stormed out of the pub. The other team members took that as a sign and began to wander off, stopping to shake hands with Ron and Ginny and sadly shake their heads at Harry.  
  
Harry watched as the last one disappeared through the doorway. He looked back towards Ron and Ginny with some reluctance.  
  
"Well," he shrugged.  
  
"Well? Is that all you have to say for yourself, Harry Potter?" Ginny cocked her head.  
  
"Sorry, Gin. I don't know what else to say." Harry looked at his hands.  
  
"Well, Harry," Ginny looked him straight in the eye, "there really isn't much more left to say, is there?" She finished her butterbeer and stood up.  
  
"Ginny," Ron got up and stood next to her sister. "Wh-"  
  
"See you, Ron," she cut him off. Ginny leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Harry. "Goodbye, Harry Potter."  
  
Ron and Harry watched as she left them alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm not really sure where this is going. Please review!  
  
Always,  
  
Calyr 


	3. Sooner or Later it come down to Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anyone else (well, Lisa/Laura is mine..). Or anything else in his world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. :-D  
  
A/n: I know my chapters are short, but this is my first attempt at a fanfic! Please bear with me!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mixed Company  
  
Chapter Three A Whole New World  
  
"See you, Ron," she cut him off. Ginny leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Harry. "Goodbye, Harry Potter."  
  
Ron and Harry watched as she left them alone.  
  
*  
  
Ginny wandered aimlessly through Diagon Ally. Her head was too full of thoughts to be concerned with where her feet were taking her. *How could he do this to me! I was faithful for so long and he goes and shacks up with that girl! Can't really blame the girl. She didn't know any better. How could she? She doesn't know to much at all." Ginny smirked, "Well, at least he's on his own now!" Ginny's mind rolled over the thought of life without Harry. They had been dating for close to two years, yet, she wasn't feeling very hurt or heartbroken over the loss of him. The fact that he cheated on her hurt, but that was the sort of "Let's see how we can punish you best? Peeling off your fingernails or biting off your toes?" hurt, not the "I'm so hurt I'm going to kill myself! How can I live without him!" sort of hurt. She just wanted to get back at Harry for what he'd done.  
  
So rapt was Ginny in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the person in front of her until they collided. *Great going, Virginia*  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled and looked up.  
  
"Well, well, well.."the familiar blonde hair and gray eyes.. "If it isn't little Virginia Weasley! What a pleasant surprise," he sneered.  
  
"Hullo, Malfoy," Ginny spat. "Pleasant, indeed! A fabulous continuation to my day!" Draco raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Does your ever-wonderful day have you coming down this way, Weasley? You must be the last person I would expect to come down here."  
  
Ginny finally took a moment to notice her surroundings. "Shit," she muttered.  
  
"Shit, indeed, Weasley." Draco smirked. What are you doing in Knockturn Alley?"  
  
"Draco," Ginny began, "maybe you've noticed that I haven't been having the most fabulous day? I was just wandering around, thinking. I wasn't looking where I was going. Like I would intentionally come down this way? Right." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, a young girl like yourself might want to watch where she's going," Draco lifted his hand to her cheek. "We wouldn't want you to . bump . into the wrong sort of trouble. Now would we?"  
  
"Oh, what?" Ginny sneered. "Is Draco Malfoy bothering to care about the welfare of a Weasley?" She ignored his hand on her cheek that had since begun to trace her jaw line.  
  
"Oh, Virginia. A Weasley is a Weasley, but you must admit," he smiled slyly, "you have qualities that other Weasley's that I've loved to torture didn't have." His hand moved smoothly down to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. She could no longer ignore the insistence. She was about to tell Malfoy to back the hell up and pound him into his rightful place when a thought struck her. *How angry would it make Harry if he saw me with Malfoy?* She grinned.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Malfoy. Maybe I am different from the other Weasley's. in more ways than one." She winked at him and his eyes glinted.  
  
"Now, that's what I was looking for," he grinned. "Come on, Weasley," he took her hand. "I'm going to show you a whole new world," he said, leading her away, further into Knockturn Alley.  
  
*  
  
Harry stood staring in disbelief as he watched his mortal enemy lead his ex- girlfriend away. Draco Malfoy! How could Ginny get caught up with scum like that! *She doesn't know what the hell she's getting herself into!* Harry thought. Hell, Ron was planning on killing him already. What was going to happen when Ron found out about this? He turned around, not really knowing where to go next.  
  
"She's going to get herself killed, hanging around a rat like that!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Yea, and it's all your fault, Potter!" Harry looked up to see an outraged Ron. "You see! You drove her away and now look where she's at! She's going down Knockturn Alley with Malfoy!" Ron narrowed his eyes. "I'll blame anything that happens to her on you, Potter!" Ron turned on his heel and left. Harry gave one more glance down Knockturn Alley. She would only run further if she knew that Harry was behind her. He put his hands in his pockets and walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How do you like the turn of events? What do you think is going to happen???? Exactly what world was Draco referring to? Please review!  
  
Mad props to: Cactuskitty, LadyTiger, LadyTiffany, curseoftheshortreview, Lady-Nimoe, Luna Daisy, and Yvette  
  
(Wow! Look at all the Royalty in that bunch! I'm moving up in the world!)  
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys! They mean a whole lot!  
  
Always,  
  
Calyr 


	4. I might as well be The One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anyone else. Or anything else in his world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. :-D  
  
A/n: I know my chapters are short, but this is my first attempt at a fanfic! Please bear with me!!!!  
  
Props to: The Harvest Moon Gals!  
  
Mad Props to: Lady-Nimoe and Twistie for their repeated reviews! (does this mean I have fans???)  
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys! They mean a whole lot! Even if you don't review (but I wish you would!) Thank you ever-so-much for taking time to read my fanfic. Please check out my other stuff while you're at it. And also I have to advertise here for my sister: LadyTiffany! She has some amazing fics! Please check them out!  
  
I love you all!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mixed Company  
  
Chapter Four Poor Little Innocence  
  
"I'll blame anything that happens to her on you, Potter!" Ron turned on his heel and left. Harry gave one more glance down Knockturn Alley. She would only run further if she knew that Harry was behind her. He put his hands in his pockets and walked off.  
  
*  
  
Ginny followed closely behind Draco as he led her down a series of tunnels and passageways. *I am never going to find my way out of here!* she thought frantically. *But then again, where else would I want to go?* Ginny smiled slyly. *This'll show them! I'm not poor little innocent Ginny Weasley anymore!*  
  
"What are you smiling at, Weasley?" Draco smirked. *This girl has no idea what she's getting herself into.*  
  
"Why don't you call me Virginia instead of Weasley, Draco?" Ginny suggested. Draco looked a bit surprised but of course, didn't show it.  
  
"Virginia? Not Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not _Ginny_ anymore, Draco," she grinned. "I'm a different person from now on."  
  
"Right you are, Wea--, Virginia. Right you are." They made a sudden left and then an immediate right. "You still have yet to answer my question. Why were you smiling, Virginia?" The sly smile returned to the young girls face.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how things are going to be different. I won't be the same person. I won't be who ever one thinks I am. Poor little innocent Ginny." Innocent... a title she had never grown to like. Never.  
  
"Poor, yes. Little, yes. But innocent?" Draco scoffed. "You were a girl meant to be in Slytherin, Virginia. I could see that right away. If you weren't a Weasley, that where you'd've gone!" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Draco, but I hardly think I'm Slytherin material." Another left into an even darker corridor.  
  
"No," he agreed. "Not with that attitude. And not after spending seven blasted years in ... Gryffindor!" he spat the word out like a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"Anyway," Ginny decided it was time to change the subject. No need to be bickering about Hogwarts houses. That time had long since passed. "Where are we headed to anyway?" Draco winked at her.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, sweet. As for now, be contented to follow me, and not get lost." As they took yet another turn and made their way down a long corridor, Ginny reached forward and grabbed his hand. Draco squeezed it, and kept going.  
  
*  
  
"You did WHAT?"  
  
"Well, erm.. You see, Hermio--"  
  
"And that's not the worst of it!" Ron cut Harry off and told Hermione all about what they had seen.  
  
"She's with WHO?" Hermione and Ginny had best friends for years and Hermione just couldn't believe what the boys had let her get into. "Malfoy?" she spat. "You let her go off with MALFOY!"  
  
"Hermione, listen," Harry began.  
  
"I don't want to hear another word from you, Mr. Potter." Hermione said coldly (sounding rather like an angry Professor McGonagall.) "You cheated on my best friend! You're best friends little sister! And then you let her go off with Malfoy!" Hermione pushed her chair back from the Weasley family kitchen table. "Down Knockturn Alley!" She shook her head. "No, I daresay I've heard enough. Harry, Ron, you two have done some really stupid things over the years, but I didn't figure you for this."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked out into the living room. Ron jumped up from the table and ran after her.  
  
"Hermione, love." he began. He started to put his arms around her. "You aren't angry wi--"  
  
"Yes, Ron," she glared. "I am angry with you, _love_," she said (rather sarcastically). She shook his hands off of her. "How could you not follow Ginny! Who knows where she's gotten to by now!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You know how Malfoy is! He's probably luring her to be a .a victim. in one of his fathers Death Revels!"  
  
Ron paled considerably. He hadn't thought about that. Then again, Ron didn't take the time to think very much did he?  
  
"I don't know about you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione headed for the door and saw Harry standing there awkwardly. "or about you Mr. Potter," she opened the hall closet and took out her coat. "But I am going to go try and find her!" She threw on her coat and opened the door. Ron paled even more. It made his freckles stand out quite brightly when this happened.  
  
"No, Hermione!" She wasn't listening. "Hermione!" She walked out the door. Ron grabbed he coat. "Get you things, Potter. You're coming, too." He growled and followed her out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Do do do do, do do do do!  
  
What's going to happen to Ginny? What do YOU thing? Please review! Thank you for your comments and opinions!  
  
If you enjoyed it, tell your friends! If you did not enjoy it, by all means tell me! My goal is to write so as to please. This is for you, readers!  
  
Tune in Tomorrow! Same bat place, same bat time!  
  
* "Even if you're looking where you're goin', It's easy to get lost in a web of dreams..." Ally Dragon Slayer *  
  
Always,  
  
Calyr 


	5. They showed you a statue, told you to pr...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anyone else. Or anything else in his world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. :-D  
  
A/n: I know my chapters are short, but this is my first attempt at a fanfic! Please bear with me!!!!  
  
Hey! Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was listening to Billy Joel "Only the good die young" this morning, and it reminded me of this. You know "Come out Virginia, don't make me wait," Anyway, I might come up with a way to incorporate it! I love that song! . ENJOY!  
  
I just realized: Why didn't Draco and Ginny aparate? I don't know! That's why! I wasn't thinking! Sorry y'all! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mixed Company  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I don't know about you, Ronald Weasley, or about you Mr. Potter, but I am going to go try and find her!" Hermione threw on her coat and opened the door.  
  
"No, Hermione!" Ron called. She wasn't listening. "Hermione!" She walked out the door. Ron grabbed he coat. "Get you things, Potter. You're coming, too." He growled and followed her out.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hand in hand, Draco and Ginny made their way through Malfoy Manor. After the series of passageways and corridors, they had ended up at a door. Opening it, Ginny saw a beautifully furnished room.  
  
"My father's study," Draco explained. Ginny simply nodded. He led her to the door and down the hall. Ginny walked slowly and stared at the walls. There were so many painting and portraits. It reminded her of the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Who are all these people, Draco?" she asked curiously. Draco waved his hand.  
  
"Ahh... relatives, mostly. You know, Ancestors and whatnot." Ginny nodded and quickened her pace to keep up with him. Her thoughts began to wander. *What would mother and father do if they saw me in Malfoy's house!* She snickered.  
  
"What's funny, Virginia?"  
  
"I was just thinking," she replied. "What would mother and father say if they saw me?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled. "They'd be just furious!"  
  
They turned a corner and came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. She looked at the two and was about to smile, but then she gasped.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What would your father say if he saw you with a ... a Weasley," she spat the word out. "In the Manor, no less!" Draco shook his head and smiled, in what seemed to be a patronizing manner.  
  
"Mother, Mother, now really," he smiled charmingly. "Virginia isn't like the other Weasley's."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"No, Mother. Virginia here wants to be introduced to some new ... elements ... of this world that she has yet to experience..." Draco gave a little smirk.  
  
"Well, if your father sees you," Narcissa shook her head and shrugged, "Well, you try explaining that one to him, Draco."  
  
Draco nodded. "Of course, Mother." Narcissa took one more look at the pair.  
  
"Well, you must excuse me, I have things to attend to." Narcissa gave a small smile and walked away.  
  
"A real pushover, my mother is," Draco sighed as they watched her go. "No backbone whatsoever, thanks to my father."  
  
"Well, you don't do that to your girls do you?" Ginny asked, one eyebrow raised. Draco smiled and shook his head as they began walking again.  
  
"No, I like girls with spunk and a stubborn streak." Draco grinned slyly. "They're much more fun."  
  
"Oh," replied Ginny, "Then you'll just love this girl." She winked, and her countenance caused Draco to wonder why she really wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
Draco came to rest in front of a large oak door. He grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. As the large oak slab swung away, Ginny could see that the room was a spacious, beautifully furnished bedroom. _A girl's bedroom_ she realized, spotting a vanity as she stepped into the room. It was made of dark cherry wood and etched glass, which matched all the other furniture in the room. The ivory lace drapes matched the thick comforter and matching pillowcase and bed curtains that adorned the four poster canopy bed. The trimmings were a deep green, along with the rug and the velvet cushion on the window seat.  
  
"This will be your room, Virginia," Draco said, shutting the door behind them. Ginny turned to him and gasped.  
  
"You mean, I can stay here?" Draco smirked, but continued on.  
  
"The are clothes which you should find suitable in the armoire and bureau. Through that door," he pointed at a door in the far left corner of the room, "is your bathroom. If there is anything that is not to your approval, notify me or any house elf you might see." Ginny nodded. "Now, if you'll just follow me, we can continue on a tour of the manor." Draco placed his hand gently on the small of her back and led her out of the room. One door down and across the hall, Draco paused.  
  
"This is my bedroom." He placed his hand on the doorknob as if to open it, but pulled his hand back. "I'll show you inside later tonight," he grinned, and Ginny raised an eyebrow, but they continued walking.  
  
He had showed her the all of the manor, including the gardens, before they ran into Mr. Malfoy. When Mr. Malfoy noticed the redhead, his eyes almost began to smoulder, but then he seemed to call down.  
  
"Good afternoon, son, Miss Weasley," Mr. Malfoy said, rather gruffly. "You're mother told me you had a ... a friend with you." He paused, seemingly fighting with himself inside. "You are excused from tonight's revel, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said, rather reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you, Father," Draco said, more pleased than he would let on. Truth be told, he wasn't much in the mood for a Dark Revel tonight. As much as he enjoyed them, he wanted more to be with Virginia, though he wasn't sure why.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, the chapter is longer. I know it's so OOC. I have to figure out where its going. Should he ever take her to a dark revel. Should Ginny turn dark? Should Draco turn good? Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading, please review!  
  
"One of the oldest of human needs is having someone to wonder where you are when you don't come home at night." Anon.  
  
Always,  
  
Calyr 


	6. Built you a temple and locked you away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anyone else. Or anything else in his world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. :-D  
  
A/n: I know my chapters are short, but this is my first attempt at a HP fanfic! Please bear with me!!!!  
  
Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Like I said, a bit OOC, but this is ME not Jo, okay?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mixed Company  
  
Chapter Six Tonight She Comes  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't much in the mood for a Dark Revel tonight. As much as he enjoyed them, he wanted more to be with Virginia, though he wasn't sure why. His father nodded curtly and walked away. Draco looked to Virginia.  
  
"Shall we?" He proposed, and let her to his bedroom.  
  
*  
  
** * * *  
  
** *  
  
"Draco?" Sitting on window seat, Ginny played with the velvety fringe on the pillow she was holding. Draco looked up at her. "Tell me about the Death Revels?"  
  
He nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, they're very formal. I have robes that I own only for revels. Very expensive," he raised an eyebrow, "even for Malfoys. The formality, of course, extends to proper decorum and etiquette. Of course, that usually doesn't last too long. Eventually someone will turn up with a muggle or a mudblood. Someone usually has their way with the muggle. Sometimes we torture them. sometimes we enslave them. Sometimes we just obliviate them and banish them to some far off dirty place." Draco shrugged and glanced up at Ginny. She was engrossed.  
  
"Yes, fascinating, isn't it, sweet?" Draco smirked. She ignored the comment.  
  
"I'd love to go to one sometime." she replied. Draco was taken aback. Weasley's were muggle lovers! And she wanted to go to a Dark Revel???  
  
"I know what you're thinking," she said softly. "You think I'm just another muggle lovers. But, remember that whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco nodded. "You don't think that after that I'd still be the same? That Tom would just let me go on with life as usual."  
  
"Oh, well, no." Draco said slowly. "But I didn't think you'd hate muggles. I mean, you're best friends with Granger aren't you?" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Everyone has their faults. I look over that in her because she's such an excellent witch. But. muggles." Ginny looked disgusted. "During those months with Tom, I grew to hate muggles just as much as he did. He taught me very much and showed me his memories. It really was. fascinating," her eyes were gleaming.  
  
"So, scared of snakes at all, Virginia?" He asked. Her eyes snapped up.  
  
"Not snakes," she replied fiercely. "Nor the dark and what's hidden within. Nor Death Eaters and those loyal to Voldemort."  
  
*  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat Dumbledore's outter office waiting to be let in. Hermione was still (quite rightly) furious with the two boys.  
  
"Come on, honey, you can't still be mad at me," Ron pleaded. "I mean, he's the one that started off this awful chain reaction!" Hermione sighed and looked away. Ron looked towards the skies as if pleading with the gods. "Baby, please don't me mad at me! I mean, by the time I got there she was already headed off with Malfoy. There was very little I could do!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at the puppy that was once her boyfriend. "Stop begging," she snapped. But instantly regretted it and her eyes softened. "Sorry, Ron." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
His face instantly lit up. She wasn't mad at him!  
  
"We'll talk when we get home, okay?" Hermione looked away again. Maybe she was still mad at him. Bloody confusing women!  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Dumbledore beckoned them in. The three entered and sat down.  
  
"Now, what seems to be the problem, dear Gryffindors?" he asked, a little twinkle in his eye. That was all the invitation needed. The three started talking all at once. "She wasn't supposed to be there!" "And _he_ comes home with a slut of a girl on his arms!" "They just let her wander off with him! Can you believe it!" "He just stood there!" "Did anyone think about what could happen? Nooooo."  
  
Dumbledore put his hands up and they stopped talking.  
  
"Now, from what I am gathering. It sounds like Mister Potter came home from the quidditch tour with his eye on the female chaser."  
  
"Yes, professor, an--"  
  
"Silence, Mister Weasley."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"And Miss Weasley discovered this and ran off?" He continued. The three nodded.  
  
"The next time you saw here she was heading down Diagon Alley wi--"  
  
"Knockturn Alley, sir." Harry corrected.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course. She was headed down Knocturn Alley with the young Mister Malfoy. Correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione replied. "Then they came to my house and told me about it, and here we are. We weren't sure where to start."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I don't see that anything needs to be done." His eyes had that annoying twinkle in them again.  
  
"Professor," Hermione began, trying to think rationally, "you can't possibly believe that Ginny is safe with a Malfoy. He could be luring her to be a victim at a revel! He could be just messing with her mind and . He could be.. oh I don't know." she faltered off.  
  
"Professor, surely there is something we can do about this!" Harry insisted.  
  
"No, Mister Potter. I think that everything will turn out for the best if the whole matter is just left alone." Dumbledore replied, looking at them over his half-moon spectacles. "However, if you are so worried, I will inform Professor Snape. I assume you know his role?"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course. Bright bunch, you three. Couldn't keep it from you. I will inform him and he will see to Miss Weasley's safety if need be. There is a revel tonight I believe, so we should know something by morning." Dumbledore stood, signifying the end of the meeting. Hermione, Harry and Ron stood , looking disapointed.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Hermione.  
  
"Yea, thank you," echoed Ron. Harry nodded and the three left the room.  
  
The door shut and Dumbledore grinned. He tossed a handful of powder into his fireplace.  
  
"Severus Snape!" he exclaimed. The head of Snape popped up.  
  
"You rang?" he asked.  
  
"Ah yes, please come to my office. There are matters that need discussing."  
  
Severus nodded and with a *pop* he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Should he ever take her to a dark revel? Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading, please review!  
  
Always,  
  
Calyr 


	7. But the never told you the Price that yo...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anyone else. Or anything else in his world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. :-D  
  
A/n: I know my chapters are short, but this is my first attempt at a HP fanfic! Please bear with me!!!!  
  
Thanks for the great reviews everyone!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mixed Company  
  
Chapter Seven Sweet Feisty Redhead  
  
Dumbledore tossed a handful of powder into his fireplace.  
  
"Severus Snape!" he exclaimed. The head of Snape popped up.  
  
"You rang?" he asked.  
  
"Ah yes, please come to my office. There are matters that need discussing."  
  
Severus nodded and with a *pop* he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the man to speak. So far, he had been offered a lemon drop and watched as Albus ate it and consequently got it stuck in his teeth. Albus was having a bit of trouble with anything that required moving his jaw. He brandished his wand and mumbled something. The next thing Severus knew, Albus was smiling.  
  
"Well, lets get on with things, shall we?" the headmaster smiled. Severus nodded, slightly amused.  
  
"Well, this is about Miss Weasley," Albus began, and Severus raised his eyebrow. What concern of his were damn Gryffindors? Why was Minerva not called as well?  
  
"You see, she seems to have had a spat with Mister Potter and, well, last she was seen, she was wandering off with young Mister Malfoy."  
  
Severus stiffened. Draco Malfoy? What did he want with a "damn muggle loving Gryffindor," as he so often put it.  
  
"Now, Severus, you know the Malfoy's better than anyone..." he trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"Albus," Severus began, "I can honesty say, I have no clue. Malfoy was always saying he hated the Weasley's. Possibly he wants to use her as a way to Potter, as the wounds are still fresh. There may be some interest in the girl concerning what happened in her first year."  
  
The two men sat in thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, Severus. I must ask you to keep an eye out tonight. You are the best at what you do, but I must ask you to take concern for the young Miss Weasley's life."  
  
"Of course, sir." Severus stood and bowed out.  
  
*  
  
Draco eyed the feisty red head perched on his window seat. He stood and stepped towards her. She was staring coldly at the ground. He reached out his hand and brushed her hair. Ginny looked up at him. Draco's hand caressed the soft milky skin of her cheek and traced her jaw line.  
  
"What a brave girl you are, sweet," he murmured softly. He sat next to her and she placed her hand over his. He leaned in slowly, his deep gaze seemingly penetrating her soul. She felt almost naked, but somehow, not in a bad way. (This terribly confused her, but she didn't dwell on it.) Draco brushed his lips to her cheek. A bell tolled in the distance. He leaned closer and her lips were at his neck. She could feel his breath on her ear.  
  
"Supper, m'lady," he said, pulling back. He stood up and stepped towards the door. Ginny sat on the window seat, not quite sure what just happened.  
  
"You can go into your room and change into something more appropriate and clean up a bit," Draco signaled down the hall, "though you must please be quick about it." Ginny nodded and walked swiftly out of the room not taking a glance back in his direction.  
  
He watched her red hair flying behind her and thought of how strong yet delicate she was. A woman, ever puzzling. He left this train of thoughts and quickly prepared for supper.  
  
Down the hall, Ginny was putting on new green dress robes. They were formal, but not overly so. Just enough for a nice dinner. She thought that they would do splendidly. At the vanity, she washed her face so it shone pink and fresh, and she brushed her hair.  
  
"Ahh, you look lovely, my dear," sighed the mirror. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Hurry along, the Master doesn't like to be kept waiting." Ginny nodded and put down her brush. She hurried out the door and nearly collided with Draco. He was dressed very sharp with dark smoky dress robes that seemed to bring out his eyes. He was about to sneer, but his bitter countenance faded.  
  
"Walk with grace and courtesy, sweet," he said. Ginny nodded. Draco offered her his arm and she took it gracefully. Together they headed down the hall to the dining room. As they strolled down the halls, Ginny could here murmuring and soft exclamations.  
  
"Who is that beauty with the young Draco?"  
  
"Look at that red hair, couldn't be a ... Weasley, could it?"  
  
"No... well... one wouldn't think so, but who else has hair like that!"  
  
Ginny looked around and noticed the portraits "discreetly" pointing and talking about her and Draco.  
  
"Oh, would the bloody lot of you just shut up!" Draco said, quite exasperated. Ginny suppressed a giggle, but not a small smile.  
  
"Think that's funny?"  
  
"Only a little, Draco," she smiled and they continued on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thanks to : sara, sadie, cossyness, luza, cameo7, ~Here'sLookingAtYouKid~, GinnyYvette, Shiann, Lianat87, Jessica Felton, Lady~*~Malfoy, and Animegirl-mika for their reviews on Chapter5.  
  
So, Ginny turns bad? Does that seem to be the consensus? Do you agree or disagree? What do you think?  
  
Please review! Thank you for your comments and opinions!  
  
If you enjoyed it, tell your friends! If you did not enjoy it, by all means tell me! My goal is to write so as to please. This is for you, readers!  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short.  
  
Next chapter: dinner...  
  
Coming up soon: dark revel... and surprises for two of our favorite heroes! (which two, do you think?? Harry and Ron? Hmm... mayybbee.)  
  
Always,  
  
Calyr 


End file.
